lo que me haces hacer
by Esuna pop love
Summary: tu que harias para no perder al amor de tu vida? aun sabiendo que lo que vas a hacer esta prohibido y muy mal visto ? bueno eso se preunta Len lo se mal summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa minna ¡! Soy nueva en esto de fanfiction

Espero que les gusten mis fic´s

Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha corporation

AVISO: incesto y y y… un poquis de lemon / (es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de cosas asi porfa no me juzguen TT-TT)

(n/a)= nota de la autora

Era una mañana tranquila los primeros rayos de sol invadieron aquella habitación donde ya hacia dormida una joven de 18 años de edad tenia el cabello color oro, ojos azules semejantes a dos zafiros, piel lechosa y facciones muy finas, estaba muy comoda hasta que los rayos dieron en la cara de la joven, esta no obedeciendo a que se tenia que despertar se envolvió mas en sus sabanas hasta dejar un pequeño bultito en esa cama, habían ya pasado 15 min. cuando alguien al otro lado de la puerta tocaba la misma

-Rin es hora de levantarte se esta haciendo tarde- dijo la voz

-la guapa y hermosa Rin no esta para atenderlo por favor deje su mensaje después del tono beeeeep!- dijo la chica aun somnolienta

-bueno entonces que voy hacer con este zumo de naranja de tengo en mis manos- dijo un rubio de 24 años (muy parecido a la mencionada anteriormente) fingiendo preocupación . No tardo ni 5 segundos cuando la rubia salio disparada arrebatándole el zumo de naranja a su hermano, salio directo al baño, cuando estuvo a punto de terminarse el zumo noto que la miraban

- bueno Len te me vas a quedar viendo o vas a apurarte ¡!se nos hace tarde ¡!- el rubio se quedo desconcertado y estaba haciendo memoria de cuando se le ocurrio la brillante idea (notese el sarcasmo) de pedirle a sus padres una hermana, suspiro no le quedo mas que alistarse para salir hacia el instituto. Ellos iban al mismo pero uno estudiaba y el otro enseñaba .Len era un profesor serio pero cuando veía una falda perdia toda la cordura(n/a: ok creo que me pase xD) a decir verdad era como el sensei que todas querían tener en su casa para que les diera "clases particulares" todos los de grado superior le tenían envidia , a el le gustaba "enseñar" un poco a sus alumnas pero aunque su cuerpo le pertenecia a todas ellas su corazón y su mente solo le pertenecían a la única chica que no se le puede ver como algo mas, es como si una barrera se lo impidiera y lo mas gracioso es que esa barrera se la había puesto el mismo ,es como si el destino quisiera protegerla de el poniendoles a ambos la misma sangre, si estamos hablando de nada menos y nada mas que de su hermana menor Rin Kagamine .Ella era una niña dulce inocente frágil tanto que a cualquiera le daria la extraña sensación de protegerla , eso le pasaba a Len, se sentia enfermo, un completo idiota por enamorarse de la persona equivocada

-_si tan solo pudiera ser alguien mas, a veces como odio ser tu hermano-_

_-_Len…-

-_si tan solo que fijaras en mi-_

_-_Len…-

_- como quisiera que solo me dieras una oportunidad..-_

_-_¡!Len ¡!

El rubio despertó de su mundo de pensamientos cuando su hermana le grito

-¿Qué pasa Rin?-dijo calmado

-onii-chan* desde hace rato te estoy hablando y estas con tu cara de menso – dijo la rubia enojada Len solo bufo –ok ok ¿que me decias?- pregunto el rubio mostrando interés – pues que hoy es San Valentin no es genial–digo ella con una gran sonrisa el la miraba con cara de confusión y preocupación – no me digas que no te acordaste…- dijo la chica al leer la cara que tenia su hermano este solo dio un suspiro - ¡por dios Len en que mundo vives! – le reprocho su hermana – ya Rin vamos mas rápido a este paso no llegaremos- le dijo el rubio tratando de evadir el tema – llegaríamos mas rápido si ALGUIEN no hubiera descompuesto el auto- le dijo la muchacha fingiendo enojo a el le salio una gotita de sudor en la cabeza (al estilo anime) no dijeron nada mas en el camino hasta que por fin llegaron al instituto

- bueno kagamine-san es hora que vaya a clases- dijo el rubio

-esta bien Len-sensei lo espero a la hora de la salida- dijo la rubia siguiéndole el juego, ambos prometieron que dentro de la escuela se tratarían como profesor-alumna claro para evitar problemas. estaba todo tranquilo muchas se le quedaban viendo a Len murmuraban y después soltaban pequeñas risitas "disimuladas" a el no parecía importarle hasta que llego a su salón…

Saludo cordialmente a todos sus alumnos las clases iban de lo mas normal alguna que otra chica le daba un chocolate el solo los recibia con una sonrisa por fin llego la hora del receso, acomodo sus cosas para salir pero vio que tenia un trabajo de Rin no era de su materia asi que fue a buscarla para entregárselo supuso que estaría en la clase de kaito-sensei

(Rin Pov´s)

Las clases estaban de lo mas tranquilas pero yo estaba nerviosa ¿la razón? Es por que estoy en la clase de kaito-sensei y para colmo Len se quedo mi tarea queria que me la revisara para ver si estaba bien pero el muy despistado se le olvido entregármela haber que le sigo kaito-sensei

- y asi es como se resuelve el problema y ahora vam…- kaito-sensei fue interumpido por el timbre era hora de receso todos salieron menos yo y kaito-sensei y como saben le prepare un chocolate por el dia de san valentin se lo dare pero ¿y si me lo rechaza? No Rin se positiva kaito-sensei no es asi uff bueno aquí voy..

- etto… kaito-sensei – dije con voz nerviosa

- ¿si kagamine-san? – oh su voz como me facina

- bu-bueno len-sensei tiene mi tarea asi que ¿se la puedo entregar mañana?

-claro – dijo el con una sonrisa

-arigatou… amm etto… kaito-sensei..- dije yo con un lijero sonrojo

-¿si?- dijo kaito-sensei interesado bueno eso pude oir en su voz

- mmm bueno c-como usted vera hoy es dia de san valentin y y-yo … y-yo… - me estaba poniendo mas roja que un tomate

- ¿si señorita?- me insistió amablemente

- to..¡TOME! – solte mientras le extendia ambas manos mostrando el chocolate en forma de corazón

-se-se que es muy pequeño pero no se sienta obligado de aceptarlo pero yo..-

- es muy lindo de su parte kagamine-san sabe he recibido muchos pero debo confesar que este me resulta especial- dijo el ampliando su sonrisa

- ¿de-de verdad?- dije ilusionada – claro- dijo kaito mientras tomaba aquel chocolate

- es muy tierna kagamine-san la estimo demasiado ojala mi hermana fuera como usted ..- agrego revolviéndome los cabellos y mi liston

- bueno me voy no comi desde la mañana y muero de hambre ¿gusta acompañarme?- me dijo con amabilidad

-amm… no creo que se vea bien que lo acompañe jeje- dije nerviosa

- bueno nos vemos kagamine –san y gracias por el chocolate- dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación – aahhh entonces asi es como me ve como una hermana- murmure no podía créelo necesitaba hacer algo para poder hacerlo sentir algo mas hacia mi de pronto una luz se prendio en mi interior mientras inconscientemente una sonrisa maliciosa aparecia en mis labios

(Len Pov´s)

Me dirijia hacia al salón donde según yo estaría Rin cuando en el camino me encontré a kaito

-Hola Len- me saludo – hola Kaito – le respondi vi algo en sus manos, parecia una clase de… ¿chocolate? - oye kaito picaron quien te dio ese chocolate ¿hee? – le dije con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa – amm pues … kagamine-san- sentí una opresión en mi pecho y unas ganas de querer golpearlo infinitas pero tenia que relajarme no tendría una escusa para mi acto – mmm y tu ¿como la ves?- solte sin mas tenia que saber como le miraba el – mmm pues es una niña muy dulce Len muy aplicaba bueno almenos en mi materia –rio nerviosamente- pero en fin es una dulzura de mujer – respondio con su mirada de estúpido – mmmm… ya veo – respondi – o perdón olvide que estamos hablando de tu hermana- después de eso silencio absoluto – kaito ¿ te gusta mi nee-san*? – note un lijero sonrojo en el me empazaba a sacar de quicio aveces me pregunto si yo era masoquista – bu-bueno pues si pero no se no quiero que tenga problemas ¿sabes que pasaria si la escuela se entera de que salgo con una alumna? ¡no ni pensarlo¡ por eso me resisto a su ternura no quiero que salga afectada en todo esto- dijo con un deje de tristeza – pero bueno este chocolate me hizo una esperanza, por lo menos me di una idea de que me corresponde- hasta ahí ya no puedo escuchar mas me fui de ahí dejando a kaito con la palabra en la boca no podía no lo toleraba ¿Cómo fijarse en otra persona si me tenia a mi? Simplemente no lo entendia…

¿Les gusto? ¿continuo? Dejen reviews :D

Aquí me mostrare mas desenvuelta pondré mi mente pervert en esto muajajajaja

Y en youtube pondré mi mente super tierna y gore hahaha ok lo ultimo no :3

Bueno biie


	2. encuentro incomodo

Ola que ase aqui la segunda parte

Vocaloid le pertenece a yamaha corporation

(Len Pov´s)

Los primeros rayos de luz se abrieron paso por la habitación sus paredes era de un azul cielo había un ropero, una computadora de mesa y una cama donde descanzaba no me quería despertar ya que no había dormido nada esa noche en solo pensar en las palabras que mi "amigo" me dijo aunque no podía culparlo yo tambien lo estaba pero como podría decirle mis sentimientos sin ser rechazado me hundí de nuevo en mi pensamientos aun con los ojos cerrados cuando escuche un ruido al parecer proveniente de la puerta pero le reste importancia asi que segui en mi posición sin abrir los ojos pasaron 10 minutos desde aquel ruido asi que no me preocupe sentí algo en mi cara como recorria algo fino que dejaba un rastro minúsculo de humedad hacia pequeños trazos en mi rostro, hacia gestos para que se fuera esa molestia pero de pronto sentí una peso mayor encima de mi cuando me digne a abrir los ojos me encontré con mi hermanita encima mio sujetando un marcador que en palabras negras decía "permanente" –¡RINNN!- la tome de la cintura para invertir los papeles mientras ella se reia a carcajadas – deberías…jajajajaja ver tu …jajajajaja cara… jajajaja primero… jajajaja- la obedeci me separe de ella y me fui directo mi baño me puse enfrente del espejo, tenia marcado alrededor de mis ojos una especie de lentes redondos y arriba de mis labios la forma de un mostacho y para el colmo en la frente tenia las palabras "propiedad de miku hatsune" ya que tenia entendido que miku la mejor amiga de mi Rinny quería algo serio conmigo la logre divisar por el espejo estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño traía una blusa de tirantes con un short peligrosamente corto trate de ignorar sus fachas ya que no era bueno para mi autocontrol seguir viéndola – quieres que te traiga alcohol o un traje de payaso – me dijo aguantando su risa- jaja muy graciosa- le dije con mirada mas divertida que molesta- bueno voy por el alcohol no tardo- y se fue a los 15 minutos regreso con un pañito y una botella de alcohol me tomo de la mano y me sento en la cama – cierra los ojos si quieres que no te arda después-obedeci

(Rin Pov´s)

Me arrime una silla hasta donde estaba len moje el pañito y talle suavemente su rostro hacia gestos chistosos asi que yo soltaba pequeñas risitas –que- me contesto – nada haces gestos raros- le dije mientras hacia una leve presión en su frente pero el abrió un ojo para verme todo el liquido cayo por sus ojos-aaaaaaaaahhhh!- chillo agh que necio lo primero que le digo …- ¿vez? Te lo dije – lo dirigí hacia el lavabo se enjuago la cara entonces lo tome del rostro – aver déjame ver –

Dije mirándolo a los ojos pero me consentre en el ojo dañado estaba rojo – aahhii Len bueno ya se te pasara ahora vamos a la escuela que con esto llegaremos con un ligero retraso- le dije y Sali de su habitación para dirijirme a la mia tenia que prepararme para mi plan maestro …

Me puse mi uniforme me deje el cabello suelto (como siempre ) pero con la diferencia de que no me puse mi liston es mas ondule mi cabello, en mi tocador estaba una cajita no la abria desde hace tiempo contenia unos cosméticos que me regalo meiko en mi anterior cumpleaños pero desde ese dia no los he abierto hasta hoy .Meiko me dio pequeñas clases y doy gracias por eso al fin después de 5 min Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con len desayunando me sente y desayune ambos no emitimos sonido alguno pero el silencio no fue incomodo terminamos y nos dirijimos hacia el instituto en el camino tambien hubo silencio asi que decidi romperlo entonces mi miraba se fijo en su corbata– oye Len tienes la corbata desacomodada ¿me dejas arreglarla?- le pregunte- claro- me respondio me puse enfrente de el disimuladamente lo vi y estaba … ¿sonrojado? También vi como apartaba la mirada a cualquier hermana se le haría extraño hasta que me acorde de que yo iba vestida de una forma… reveladora llevaba el primer botón de mi camisa desabrochado y falda ligeramente subida y mi sudadera en mi cintura bueno de todas formas era un hombre asi que lo deje pasar, seguimos caminado hasta que el rompió el silencio... otra vez - y… ¿Por qué tan arreglada?- lo mire – acaso ¿esta mal que me arregle?- dije ladeando la cabeza y poniendo una mano en mi cintura – no para nada… pero es la primera vez que te veo asi – me dijo el – mmm solo quise estrenar el maquillaje que me regalo Meiko- le conteste serena después de ahí silencio hasta que llegamos al instituto

(Len Pov´s)

Lo sabia lo sabia se ha arreglado para el aaaaaahhggg ¡! Tranquilo len tranquilo actua con naturalidad, iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto hasta que me encontré a nada menos y nada mas que a miku hatsune –ho-hola len-sensei- me dijo nerviosa – hola miku-chan – no me malinterpreten pero ella me pidió que la llamara asi- etto.. len len-sensei – me dijo miku jugueteando con sus dedos – si hatsune … digo miku-chan- le dije con amabilidad – te-tenga – me dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila un chocolate y me lo entregaba – gracias miku-chan pero ¿no es un poquito tarde para entregármelo?-le dije amablemente-bu-bueno si pero ayer se me olvido en mi casa y se lo prepare con mucho cariño –me dijo con su carita mas roja que un tomate-bueno gracias miku-chan de nuevo -le dije alborotando sus cabellos y me fui tranquilo no sin antes mostrarle una sonrisa de la cual saque un sonrojo de parte de ella pero aun seguía molesto, frustado cual era el plan de mi hermanita por que esa oviamente era un plan no de la noche a la mañana se arreglaba por que si en fin estaba metido en mi mundo de pensamientos hasta que porfin llegue a mi salón a comenzar a dar clases

(Rin Pov´s)

Iba caminando por los pasillos mientras chicos me miraban con perversión pero menos uno el cual se iba acercando a mi inesperadamente me abrazo – oh mi rinny cuando tiempo sin verte ¿me extrañaste? Apuesto que si sentí que me moria si no volveria a verte dije oh que seria de mi sin mi rinny hermosa- me dijo con exageración en sus palabras mientras me balanceaba de un lado a otro era todo un espectáculo sin duda Dell sabia como sacarme una sonrisa aunque estuviera de otro humor- ya, ya basta Dell me ahogas – dije con dificultad hasta que porfin logro soltarme – lo siento la emoción la emoción- yo solo atine a nada mas reirme – bueno creo que ahora ya no te llamare conejita – me dijo mientras me tocaba la cabeza haciendo como que me buscaba mi típico lazo

en la cabeza – no ya no jeje – le repondi mientras quitaba delicadamente su mano de mi cabeza- oh entonces ahora te llamare "mi amor" ¿no?- me dijo con una sonrisa burlesca – ja sigue soñando – le dije regresándole la misma sonrisa mientras caminaba- ¡oh por favor! ¿vas a dejar a este bombom a si? – dijo señalándose a si mismo y después me siguió el paso aahh ese Dell nunca va a cambiar seguimos caminando en direccion a la clase de Kaito-sensei donde empieza mi plan como siempre aun no había llegado asi que me dispuse a hablar con Dell el era mi mejor amigo hombre de la infancia (aparte de Len) y siempre estábamos juntos en fin estuvimos asi 15 min hasta que una cabellera azul apareció en el salón lo primero que note o mas bien presencie fue que kaito-sensei no apartaba su vista de mi, lo cual me sentí alagada y mi plan estaba funcionando a la perfeccion el dia transcurrio normal pero me incomodaba un poco sentir miradas en mi la ultima clase para mi suerte era la de kaito-sensei ya que no había checado mi horario escolar – y bueno les dejo de tarea la pag. 26 y 27 sale que tenga buena tarde muchachos- muchos le respondieron y otros solo se fueron yo me hice la disimulada guardando mis cosas cuando vi que el ultimo alumno se fue saque la tarea que me dio Len y me le acerque- kaito-sensei aquí esta la tarea que le prometi entregar – le dije mientras le daba el folder-gra-gracias kagamine-san- me dijo sonrojado

(Pov normal)

Gra-gracias kagamine-san- dijo el peliazulado sonrojado a la rubia le gusto eso- bueno digame rin, profesor sabe no me gustan las formalidades – dijo la rubia mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada aun con su plan se sentía nerviosa ante la presencia de kaito – bueno tengo que irme rin-chan voy a la lavandería por un traje y.. – la rubia interrumpio- no kaito-sensei espere qui-quiero decirle algo – dijo la pelirubia mientras le sostenia la manga se su camisa el pobre de kaito se puso mas rojo que un tomate- ¿si rin-chan?- dijo dándose la vuelta y quedando de frente a rin- bu-bueno yo.. yo.. –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada apretó los puños y se armo de valor – rin-chan no es que sea grosero pero en verdad tengo que irm…- fue interrumpido por unos tibios y suaves labios estampándose contra los suyos, los labios de la chica se movían tímidamente rodeándolo del cuello con sus finos brazos, el profundizaba el beso mientras la rodeaba de su delicada cintura con sus firmes brazos las manos de la chica empezaron a recorrer la firme espalda del muchacho mientras el, la pegaba mas a su cuerpo la chica tuvo un punto de apoyo en ese instante asi que alzo una pierna para hacerle una pequeña caricia en la cadera pero al momento de querer bajarla el peliazulado la detuvo acaricienlode la pierna a lo que ella se sorprendio, abrió un poco la boca kaito sonrio amaba esas expresiones aprovecho para introducir su lengua por la cavidad bucal de la chica su mano se aventuro por el muslo de la chica la cual no se negó ante tal acto kaito la cargo de los muslos y la sento en su escritorio se separaron por la falta de aire rin bajo la mirada sonrojada y kaito la miro con ternura- se que esta mal pero… si me detengo ahora, me volveré loco- dijo mientras atacaba el cuello de rin ella solo contesto con un gemido, música para el azulado

(Len Pov´s)

Estaba dando mi clase estaba todo tranquilo pero yo seguía molesto no quiero saber cual es el plan de rin para atraer a kaito solo pensarlo me hierve la sangre estaba tan obsorto en mis pensamientos mientras mis alumnos hacían una actividad hasta que sonó la campana señalando la hora de salida estaba guardando mis cosas cuando alguien me toco la espalda voltee y me encontré con teto – hola teto-chan- le dije sonriente – hola len-sensei sabe hoy voy a estar solita mis padres se van de viaje unos días y sabe no quiero estar sola necesito compañía – me dijo mientras me pegaba su cuerpo al mio, esa niña ha estado con todos los alumnos del instituto asi que ser uno mas en su lista no esta en mis planes, no por ahora me acerque a su oído y le susurre- lo siento hermosa pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer – ella se estremecio pero se alejo de mi rápidamente fruncio el ceño tomo sus cosas y se fue yo solo la miraba divertido era el primero al que se le oponía a la primera pero luego pensare en eso ahora lo que me urge es encontrar a Rin, no es por nada pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Me acorde de que ella estaba hasta los últimos salones camine por los pasillos desiertos de alumnos iba llegando al ultimo (el salón de kaito) solo me faltaban unos 4 salones cuando me pare en seco al escuchar una especie de suspiros provenientes del ultimo salón me acerque con cautela aun no entiendo por que pero eso fue por puro instinto

(Pov normal)

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba rin con solo el sujetador en la parte superior con la falda escolar hasta la cintura mientras soltaba tremendos gemidos mientras el azulado estaba con su pantalón de vestir hasta las rodillas y con la camisa desabotonada mientras entraba y salía de la rubia, con su boca daba besos húmedos en la piel de la chica en el pobre escritorio había manchas rojas anunciando la primera vez de la rubia – kaito …puede… llegar a-alguien- decía entre jadeos- shhhh.. si hablas problamente si..-dijo con una voz ronca y varonil lo cual éxito a la chica pero como dicen no todo lo que dura es eterno en ese instante rubio abrió la puerta echo una furia ya que había escuchado todo se quedo petrificado al ver la escena muuuy comprometedora la vista se le nublo y se abalanzo al azulado lo masacraba a golpes mientras la rubia se acomodaba la ropa y le pedia que se detuviera , lo jalaba de la camisa pero no funcionada- LEN DETENTE POR FAVOR LEEEN!- no termino hasta que se canso el peliazul termino inconsciente en el suelo Len solo se levando a arrastro a la rubia del brazo mientras ella trataba de zafarse definitivamente este el peor dia del muchacho


End file.
